


Minghao Crack

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: Seventeen Shitposts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I wrote it for the lols once at like 3am, M/M, Minghao crack, Minghao's POV, absolute shit post, do not read if you get offended, its not srs i love my bois, let me know if you want more, lots of swearing, seventeen crack, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Don't even ask.





	Minghao Crack

**Author's Note:**

> No grammar or spelling is good, it's absolute trash you should check out my nct fic that is actually good writing.

My name is Xu Minghao and this is my story.  
 Right ya fuckers, there's this greasy rat and hes my boyfriend. His name is Wen Junhui and I guess it fucking makes sense cus snakes eat rats and, umm, I've had ya boi Jun a few too many times by now. BuT ThAtS A StOrY FoR AnOtHeR TiMe.

Now ya boi has 11 friends or should i say fucking loud c*nts he is in a boy group with. My slimey Rat is also in this group making this tw*t fest have 13 members including me. 

Lets start with our bloody smoking leader sc*nt, love him but come on he is fucking gay mate. 

Up next is sc*nt leadernims fuck buddy jeonghan or more commonly known as lazy shit. He has no fucking arse i mean come on next to the rest of us he looks like a bloody plank of wood.

Now we have a fucking loud mouth twink sparkle sparkle rainbow shit. Its fucking seungkwan. Now he is the gayest piece of thicc bitch u get here. He loves hansol, you will know that hotling bling dick next. Seungkwan cannot hide his desire to dance fucking girl group dances and it fucking pisses me off when its 2am and i hear bloody F(x) Rum pum pum pum in the dorms.

Its hansol next. Half american hot shit. Hot shit yeah like a fucking pancake that fell on the floor while flipping. This rusty ass bitch thinks he is all subtle with his boi kwan but no. I like to snake in to the point fans ship verhao. Its fucking hilarious mate you should see.


End file.
